The Milestone School Dance Party 2!
The Milestone School Dance Party 2! is an upcoming game in the Dance Party! franchise that is yet to be released. It is the sequel to The Milestone School Dance Party!. It was announced on the last day of 2018/2019 (23 July 2019) at The Milestone School. It will release on Friday 21st February 2020. It’s the seventh Dance Party! game in the series. Covers |-| The Milestone Console = |-| Nintendo Switch = |-| PS4 = |-| Wii U = |-| Xbox One = Gameplay The players have to follow the dancer on the screen, like in other games in the series. The game is based on Just Dance 2018. 'Xbox One' and Nintendo Switch The Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch versions of the game have the menu layout from Just Dance 2018 with slight changes. Like the previous game, there will be no menu colours. Instead, it is going to have Just Dance 2018’s background. Along with that, Dance Quest, Just Sweat, and World Dance Floor are going to return. 'Wii U', PS4 and The Milestone Console The game has the same menu style as last year, but with a new background and lower pitched music. Along with that, Just Sweat, World Video Challenge, and World Dance Floor also return. Dance Quest and Showtime are also not returning. Just Dance Creator is also returning. Along with that, there is a mojo wheel that is similar to Just Dance 3’s, similar to last year. The 18 player mode also returns (NOTE: this is only avalible if you are playing in the mobile version, or in the Milestone Console. The PS4 Camera, PS Move, Wii U Gamepad and Wiimote version will not get this new feature.). The colours for the players are in this order: Green, Purple, Yellow, Navy, Blue, Red, Orange, Magenta, Dark Olive, Silver, Gold, Dark Slate, Pink, Brown, Pale Blue (not avalible in dance crews) and Marigold (not avalible in dance crews). There is also a new mode called Solo Mode, in which you dance to all of the songs to earn a special song. This mode is similar to the one in Super Mario Dance Party!. Tracklist In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, the tracklist in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, the tracklist is in the order below. *An “*” (asterik) means that the song is covered. *A “D” means that the song was in the demo. It will be released on Friday 14th February 2019. *An “(S)” means that the song is unlocked by completing Solo Mode. In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions, it in unlocked from the start. Specials There is a menu called "Specials", which is only for Wii U, PS4 & The Milestone Console. Alternates are avalible for the Xbox One and the Nintendo Switch, but Mashups and Remixes are only for Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console. Alternates In the Xbox One and Nintendo Switch versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with mojo, and are listed in alphabetical order, while in the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console versions of the game, they have to be unlocked with the mojo wheel, and are listed in the order unlocked. NOTE: All of the extremes and sweat dances have text behind them saying either “Extreme Version” or “Sweat Dance”. Mashups Mashups are returning this year. They are only avalible for the Wii U, PS4 and The Milestone Console. There are 17 mashups, and are listed in the order unlocked. Remix Only for the Wii U, PS4, and The Milestone Console, the Remix feature is very similar to Community Remix from Just Dance 2015. it features clips of people dancing to a song, and has a coloured background. You can choose which dancer you want to be in Trios now. There are also Dance Crew remixes too. Solo Mode The following is a list of 8 stages, each containing six songs. Trivia *This the only game so far to have a second version. *Not counting alternates, this game has one of the hardest songs in the entire franchise, Shockwave. Gallery Milestone2Logo.png|Logo Milestone2Background.jpg|Background Theorangesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Oranges Concept Thedarkslatesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Dark Slates Concept Thebluesattheredcarpet.jpeg|Blues Concept Thetansattheredcarpet.jpeg|Golds (previously Tans) Concept Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Games With Songs Recycled Category:Dance Party! Games